Ontopathogenesis
The power to infect existence. Variation of Existence Manipulation. Also Called * Existence Infection Capabilities The user infects the very nature of the subject's existence. The prefix "onto" has to do with the nature of being or existing, pathogenic has to do with being infectious, and so ontopathogenic has to do with infecting the physical existence of a thing. Unlike common diseases or pathogens that only infect on a biological level, Ontopathogen causes infection on a metaphysical level. Just like pathogens, they can spread to other existences. Applications *Almighty Absorbing Replication **Hive Genetics **Mass Consciousness **Prime Source **Unity *Cosmic Otherness **Corruption Manipulation **Decomposition Manipulation **Reality Selection **Undetermined Existence *Duality Transcendence **Amortality **Conceptual Lordship **Meta-Possession **Tormentor *Omni-Physics Manipulation **Disease Manipulation **Entropy Manipulation **Quantum Foam Manipulation **Taint Generation *Reality Consumption **Alpha Reality **Parallel Existence **Reality Sundering **Totality Connection Associations *Causality Manipulation *Existence Manipulation **Existence Link *Multiversal Manipulation - multiversal infection spreads. *Omni-Conversion *Omni-Embodiment *Omniverse Manipulation - all possibilities contaminated. *Universal Manipulation - infect the existence of the universe. Limitations *There may be some existence that proves unaffected such as Existential Perfection. *The user may eventually become infected too. Known Users Gallery Darkseid Anti-Life Equation Final Crisis.jpg|When he harnessed the Anti-Life Equation during the Final Crisis, Darkseid (DC Comics) replaced the will of approximately three billion residents of Earth with his own. At the apex of his power through it, Uxas eventually went onto infect alternate realities becoming a multiversal sinkhole. Ultimate_Destruction_Program.jpg|While fairly weak in its sealed state, The Lord of Terror/Ultimate Destruction Program (Ah! My Goddess) is revealed to be a transcendent computer virus capable of infecting anything in existence after its unsealed. Including... Urd_LoT.jpg|...Gods, Demons, ... KeichiiLordofTerror.jpg|...Humans, ... fenrir_AMG.jpg|...Divine Transcendent Beasts/Monsters, ... Midgard.jpg|...and even the transcendent anti-virus program originally designed to stop and destroy it. Mad Jim Jaspers.jpg|Sir James Jaspers (Marvel Comics) was such an infectious existence that his less powerful Alt. self could warp his entire realities timeline and his more powerful mainstream counterpart could afflict whole multiverses. Kai (Kung Fu Panda).jpg|Kai (Kung Fu Panda) after stealing the Chi from his victims he infected their existences with Jade cursed forms. Corruption.png|Corruption (Darksiders II) in the form of Absalom the first Nephilim had enough power to reach out and warp, distort and otherwise rot the whole of creation if left unchecked by his lonesome... Rotted bodies.jpg|from decaying the very landscape of other worlds beyond his reach... Archon.gif|to rending even the most pure and noble minds of heavens considerably pious followers.... Archon corrupted.png|until they degenerate into foul obscene lunatics rife with his malicious bane. File:Inner_Dracula_(Castlevania).png|The bile, cantankerousness of Gabriel Belmont's vengeful Id, Inner Dracula (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) was so powerful and malignant that not only could it take on a life of its own. But was capable of reaching out warping the very being of anything or anyone unlucky enough to be caught by it. The Nothing.jpg|Anything that is fully consumed by The Nothing (The Neverending Story) is infected and forever transformed into a lie which then enters the human world and begins to cause chaos over time. File:Calamity_Ganon_1.png|Unlike previous iterations of Ganon from the Zelda series, Calamity Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) is more so distinguished as an apocalyptic force of nature whose malicious essence, "malice", permeated the land of Hyrule and a large sum of its sentient, albeit mostly automated, lifeforms. Blue Spirit of Ice Naydra.jpg|The Blue Spirit of Ice Naydra (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) permeated by Calamity Ganon's Malice. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Disease-based Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Meta Powers